


Live On

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George talks to Harry after Fred's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live On

George watched Harry. He knew Harry doesn't realize George knew the truth. After all, Fred was very careful about keeping the relationship a secret. If George knows Harry though, the secrecy was Harry's idea. Harry probably thought if Voldemort wasn't aware of the relationship, Fred would be safer. It probably didn't even cross Harry's mind that Fred was standing against Voldemort so nothing would keep him safe.

All Harry had cared about was not painting a bigger target on his lover's head, though. In the end, it's all for naught.

George walked to Harry, who stood listlessly before the grave. Harry was mourning silently for his lover. Harry tended to spiral into a black pit when he was depressed, so despite his own pain, George needed to show Harry he wasn't alone.

He looked behind them and saw that none of the family was close by. "Fred loved you very much, and he cherished every moment he had with you."

Harry looked up, eyes wide before they returned to their normal size. "I should have known you would have found out about us."

"You really should have," George agreed. With a sad smirk, he added, "Fred could never keep a secret from me."

"I'm not sure how I'm going to go on," Harry whispered, voice raw with his pain.

George gulped. Harry's pain was like an echo of his own pain. "I understand that better than anyone. Losing one's twin is like losing a piece of one's soul."

Harry hugged him, and George returned it tenfold.

"You're not alone," George whispered.

"You aren't either," Harry returned.

George held even tighter, if that was possible.

The road ahead was going to be tough. George had no doubt about that. He'd have to keep careful watch over Harry. Fred would want him to look after the love of his life.

Maybe they could heal each other. Fred would probably like that. George looked at the grave. _I'll watch over Harry for you_ , George silently promised. Harry's wellbeing had quickly become his top priority.


End file.
